The present invention is a golf putting trainer designed to improve a golfer's putting stroke.
A preferable method of executing a putting stroke to minimize miss hits and inconsistencies has been found to eliminate excess movement of the golfer's hands while emphasizing movement of the golfer's larger muscles including the shoulders and torso. There are many potential points of failure during a putting stroke including the arms that should not push or pull during the stroke and the forearms that should not rotate. The wrist joints should not supply power to the putting stroke and should not move or hinge during the stroke.
A number of training devices have been developed for this purpose including applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,755 for a Core Connector Putting Stroke Trainer. The object of this patent is to train a golfer to move the torso with the hands and putter. The trainer includes a torso engaging, parabolic shaped yoke and an adjustable length connector to attach the torso engaging yoke to the golfer's putter. The connector is adjustable in length only and is clamped to the upper edge of the putter grip when used to practice the putting stroke.
Other patented putting practice devices and apparatus are shown in US patents to Yuhara U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,757, Stawicki U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,901, Hodgkiss U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,401, Hirsch U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,329, Scheie et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,446, Moran U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,156 and Flood U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,282, among others.